Second War
by Andrew8s
Summary: 3 years after 3I, Shinji Ikari is still the quiet, young man he was during the Angel War, and with the rebuild of NERV and (most) of his companions back in his life, he can continue life, as a normal person. Or can he? First time writing, hate me all you want.


Second War

8stheinvincible

Three years ago today, I awoke on this beach, staring at the same sky. She was there too. I come here every so often to think. Whether it be on NERV's rebuild of Tokyo-3, or just personal problems. For a long time, it was just her and I, but eventually more people came from the Sea of Life, and we helped them to regain their individuality. Many people that remember came back- Misato, Asuka, the Sub-Commander, Touji and Kensuke, and many faces that were similar to those I saw at school. I haven't seen father come out of the Sea, and I'm not sure he will.

* * *

While it's only happened a few times, I see Rei, out on the Sea of Life, just standing there, on top of the LCL. She never does anything, just appears, stares at me, and then disappears a few moments later.  
Today was different though. When I saw Rei today, she was right in front of me, instead of far out into the LCL. We looked at each other for what felt like minuets, before she stepped to the side and turned her body sideways, gaze still fixed on me. She extended her arm towards the Sea. The Sea of Life opened up, allowing me to walk on the LCL rich sand that it was resting upon.

I walked for what felt like hours, the LCL moving just fast enough to stay ahead of my pace. I stopped and turned around and found that I could no longer see the beach. The LCL then stopped in front of me, and the path behind me closed, trapping me in a vacant reverse well of LCL. I could not reach the surface, as it was at least 6 meters above my arms reach. I just stood there for a few minutes before the LCL closed around me, fully submerging me in the blood-scented liquid.

* * *

I looked around to see if anything was around, and there was. Her. The catalyst of Third Impact. Ayanami. Unlike the Ayanami I saw standing on the Sea; this one wasn't wearing anything, which obviously didn't bother her at all. I did feel heat in my cheeks though.

She spoke, "Ikari." "Ayanami." I spoke back. We floated among the Sea for a minute or two before I talked. "How are you?" "…connected with all of humanity." That threw me off and confused me to all hell.

"Do you know why I was created?" Her question caught me off guard and had to readjust myself to her presence, lost in my own thought. "To be used by my father, as a replaceable tool in his sick plan." I spoke back. Just mentioning him made me want to throw something. "No, I was created to connect all people to one another, and I…failed." The sudden guilt and hesitation in her voice further shocked me and sent me into a panic, dearly wanting her to not feel bad for her purpose. She continued, "...But, I did connect myself to all souls, and so I know each and every one within the primordial soup of life, or as your little civilization calls it, "The Sea of Life."' I actually felt somewhat content, knowing Ayanami knew how I, and everyone else, was feeling, and on the other side, hoped she couldn't read my mind.

"Ayanami, why did you bring me out here?" I asked. She waited a bit before saying, "To give you a warning." Ok, if I wasn't freaked out before, I definitely was now. "A warning for what?" I asked, trying to not leak fear into my voice. "I feel the soul of every living being, and those that have perished… this includes the Angels." My eyes widened and I felt myself breathing heavy. Angels, the children of Adam? The 13 monsters and human (?) we had to slay to stop this whole thing from happening that did anyway? "Wait a minute… if we can come back, even from death, then …oh gods." I was appalled by this new piece of information, another Angel War?!

Ayanami spoke, "I know that NERV has been trying to repair and bring the Evangelions back online, but I will tell you now, in the event of one of any of the angels coming back will be catastrophic and neither NERV nor humanity will survive. You must retrieve Unit-01 from orbit if you wish to defeat any of Adam's children." All this information was so much to take in, I felt like I would faint from the severity of it all! Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear. There was a loud thunderous noise behind me and when I turned to investigate, there was what looked like a suspended ball of pure lightening , stuck in the LCL, unmoving. "Ikari, do you know what Angels are made of?"

Part 2: ...later...


End file.
